Bulba Bulb: A Story About Bulbasaur
by SClownzZzZz
Summary: Bulbasaur becomes a teacher and must teach a class about grass. R&R Flames are welcomed!
1. Bulbasaur’z a Secrut Agentz

_**Bulba Bulb: A Story About Bulbasaur by SClownzZzZz**_

**discliamer: **I do knot own pokemonz.

* * *

**Chap. 1st: Bulbasaur'z a Secrut Agentz**

Once upon a time dah lived a Bulbasaur named Bulba 'n Bulba waz green.

Bulba knew everythin' about eatin' grazz so one day he decided to teach a clazz about it.

So he went to dah clazz buildin' n' started a clazz. But after 12 hours, he realized dat nobody waz there, so he went to do somethin'.

He marched over to a guy 'n ask'd him where dah people were, 'n of course he didn't know so Bulbasaur became very frustrated, so he ate a piece of cheese 'n ran down dah hall screamin'.

He den noticed dat a bulbasaur waz in his classroom, so he decided to start dah clazz.

He asked what dah bulbasaur'z name waz, but dah bulbasaur wouldn't respond, so Bulbasaur decided to continue dah lesson.

But den he realized dat he forgot to bring dah grazz for hiz clazz 'n so he went out in dah field to get some, but when he came back dah classroom waz a mezz, n**'** dah bulbasaur waz sleepin' on hiz desk, so bulbasaur decided to eat all of the grazz himself.

But suddenly he noticed dat dah rest of dah clazz magically appeared 'n he had no choice but to start dah clazz. First he asked what each bulbasaur'z name waz, but dah problem waz dat every bulbasaur in dah clazz waz named Bulbasaur.

So Bulbasaur decided to get nametagz, but dah bulbasaur'z ate 'em 'n now Bulbasaur didn't know what to do. So he ask'd himself, "What now?"

* * *

**AutHor'z nOtE:** danks for readin' dah 1st chap. of Bulbasaur'z excitin' tale, dah 2nd chap. will b posted soon. Flamez r welcumed1


	2. Bulbasaur'z Revienge

Heyz, danks for dah greet reviewz here'z chap. 2nd!

* * *

**Chap. 2nd: Bulbasaur'z Revienge**

Bulbasaur den thought o' a wonderful idea, he could give each Bulbasaur a different piece o' grazz, n' everyone would b happy.

So Bulbasaur gave each o' dah bulbasaurs a different piece o' grazz n' everyone waz happy, except dah bulbasaurs all ate their piece o' grazz n' Bulbasaur couldn't tell which one waz which.

Den Bulbasaur decided to just start dah clazz already, so he first told dah clazz what hiz name waz, but nobody waz payin' attention, so Bulbasaur took a megaphone n' screamed it in their facez but dey still didn't pay attention.

So Bulbasaur decided to scratch hiz name on dah chalkboard n' dah principal o' dah buildin' waz not happy, knot happy at all.

So Bulbasaur waz sent to dah principal'z office n' dah clazz jumped for joy. It waz dag happiest day of their young livez. Bulbasaur walked into dah principal'z office n' dah people dere told him to wait in hiz office for dah principal to come.

So Bulbasaur went inside o' dah office n' sat on dah desk eatin' dah principal'z lunch.

But when dah principal came in, he waz not pleased because hiz lunch waz missin' n' since he never read dah story he thought dat dah school waz haunted so he jumped out o' dah window screamin' for hiz life.

But Bulbasaur wanted to scream too, so he also jumped out o' dah window screamin' for hiz life. So far it waz dah best day o' Bulbasaur'z life, or waz it?

* * *

**AutHor'z nOtE:** Waz it really dah best day o' Bulbasaur'z life? Find out next timez!!!! Don't worry peepz, chap. 3rd will b posted soon, flamez r welcumed1


	3. Bulbasaur’z Patch o’ Grazz

Bulbasaur'z excited for dis next chap. 3rd! herez it iz…

* * *

**Chap. 3rd: Bulbasaur'z Patch o' Grazz**

After jumpin' out o' dah window, Bulbasaur decided to get some more grazz for hiz clazz, but dere were two patchez o' grazz. Dah patch on dah left looked green 'n dah patch o' dah right looked yellow, which one should he choose?

So he decided to pick dah yellow grazz for hiz clazz because he liked dah color yellow 'n he waz very angry at hiz clazz. So he picked up all o' dah yellow grazz 'n walked to hiz classroom.

When he opened up dah door he noticed dat hiz desk waz missin', so he decided to just pretend dat he had a desk. He den passed out dah grazz to hiz clazz, 'n he ate dah rest o' dah grazz himself.

But den he realized dat dah grazz waz poisonouz, so he quickly spit it out. But because dah class didn't pay attention to Bulbasaur'z lessonz, dey all got a stomach ache.

With dah whole class gone, Bulbasaur decided to have some fun, so he jumped out of dah window 'n danced with dah principal. But den he realized dat dah principal wasn't dancin' 'n he quickly ran back to hiz classroom, hopin' dat dah principal wouldn't notice dat he disappeared.

Bulbasaur den opened up dah closet door 'n ate all o' dah art supplies, he thought dey were good, but little did he know dat dey were made out o' grass.

Bulbasaur den spit out dah art supplies 'n started to write on dah chalkboard, pretendin' dat he still had a clazz 'n suddenly hiz clazz appeared.

Bulbasaur den noticed dat nobody had a pencil with them, so he decided to pass out pencilz for dah quiz, but den Bulbasaur realized dat he forgot to make up a quiz, what iz Bulbasaur goin' to do? Will he ever make up a quiz?

* * *

**AutHor'z nOtE:** Will Bulbasaur find a quiz before it'z too late? Or will he lose hiz job? Continue readin' to find out!!! R&R peepz flamez r welcumed!


	4. Bulbsaur'z doesn't knob

I waz gonna wait until next week to post dah chap. but dah greet reviewz I got encouraged me to post chap. 4th now. Danks peepz, here it iz!

* * *

**Chap. 4th: Bulbasaur'z doesn't knob **

Bulbasaur quickly ran to dah liberry, but den he realized dat dah school doesn't have a liberry, so he quickly jumped out o' dah window 'n grabbed a piece o' paper 'n wrote random thingz on it.

He den made copiez o' it 'n quickly gave to it hiz clazz. Dah clazz den took dah quiz, but nobody passed because dah quiz made no sense 'n there weren't any questionz.

So Bulbasaur decided to teach hiz lesson again, but he forgot what dah clazz waz about, so he decided to just talk about bulbasaurz for a while.

But nobody waz payin' attention so Bulbasaur became impatient 'n jumped out dah window screamin' for hiz life, he den accidentally bumped into dah principal who waz very upset, 'n he chased Bulbasaur into dah buildin'.

Bulbasaur ran for hiz life 'n quickly dashed to dah bulbasaur closet. But Bulbasaur knew better den to trust a closet, so he ran back to hiz classroom to teach dah clazz more lessonz, but Bulbasaur forgot hiz lesson book so he had to run into dah principal'z office to go 'n get it.

But he didn't know dat dah principal waz there waitin' for him, so Bulbasaur quickly grabbed hiz lesson book 'n ran.

But little did Bulbasaur know dat dah principal waz right behind him. He quickly ran into dah classroom without shuttin' dah door, but den Bulbasaur realized dat dah principal waz behind him, so he quickly shut dah door 'n dah principal waz locked out. All dah bulbasaurz cheered.

But somethin' strange waz goin' on 'n Bulbasaur didn't know what. He den looked around 'n realized dat hiz clazz wasn't dere. Where did they go? 'N what happened to them?

* * *

**AutHor'z nOtE:** What happened to dah clazz? 'N where did Bulbasaur'z head go? Continue readin' to find out!!! Leave one peepz, flamez r welcumed!


	5. A B C DBULBASAURZ!

Brace yourselves peepz, u r about to expierance Bulbasaurz chap. 5th, oh yah!

* * *

**Chap. 5th: A B C D…BULBSAURZ!!!**

Bulbasaurz didn't no what to do, hiz clazz waz missin' 'n dah principal waz comin' dis way, so he did what any bulbasaur would do. He ran away screamin' for hiz life 'n jumped out dah window, 'n o' course dat solved everythin', not really.

He den realized dat hiz clazz waz in dah field waitin' for him, so he quickly ran over to them 'n started to pick some grazz.

But dah bulbasaurz didn't help Bulbasaur pick dah grazz so he became very angry, so angry dat he jumped through dah window into dah classroom.

He den graded dah quizzez 'n den he realized dat he already graded dah quizzez 'n he passed out on dah floor 'n awoke in dah corn fieldz, but Bulbasaur didn't like corn so he quickly ran out 'n headed for dah principal'z office but dah principal waz no where to be seen, so what could Bulbasaur do?

Bulbasaur den realized dat he couldn't do anythin', so he ran out door screamin' for hiz life 'n he den ate a piece o' cheese.

Bulbasaur suddenly spit out dah piece o' cheese because it waz green 'n Bulbasaur only ate yellow thingz. But cheese isn't supposed to be green, iz it? Bulbasaur asked himself, but he heard no response, because he thought dat hiz brain waz a separate person.

Waz hiz brain a separate person? Bulbasaur didn't know, because he never asked himself dat question before, 'n he knew dat he never would.

So Bulbasaur just sighed 'n put hiz handz on hiz hipz. What waz Bulbasaur to do? He thought dat his brain waz hiz friend but it betrayed him!!! How could Bulbasaur'z brain do dat? Somethin' had to be done, 'n Bulbasaur new exactly what.

* * *

**AutHor'z nOtE:** Will Bulbasaur ever forgive hiz brain? 'n what will Bulbasaur do about it? Continew readin' to find out!!! Leave one peepz-reviewz r tasty, flamez r welcumed!


	6. Returnz o’ Dah Bulbasaurz Sweat Sockz

Ima back w/ more bulbasaurz peepz, did ya mizz mez? Here's chap. 6th yo!

* * *

**Chap. 6th: Returnz o' Dah Bulbasaurz Sweat Sockz**

Bulbasaurz waz very angry at hiz brain but he decided 2 go back 2 hiz classroom 'n take it out on hiz clazz, so he ran over 2 hiz classroom 'n opened dah door only 2 see dat it waz dah teacher'z lounge.

Bulbasaurz den realized dat hiz classroom waz right next door 2 dah teacher'z lounge, so he opened dah door 'n walked inside o' hiz classroom only 2 see dah most shockin' thin' dat he'z ever seen in hiz lifez.

Bulbasaurz saw dat dah classroom waz missin' so he decided 2 jump out dah window screamin' 4 hiz life, but den Bulbasaurz realized dat dah window waz missin', so he ran inside o' dah principal'z office 'n crashed through dah window kickin' 'n screamin' 4 hiz life.

But den Bulbasaurz noticed dat dah principal waz right behind him, 'n Bulbasaurz quickly ran back into dah principal'z office 'n tried 2 fix dah window yo.

He first took some glue 'n tried 2 put dah pieces o' glazz 2gether, but it didn't work insteed dah piecez o' glazz broke in2 even smaller piecez 'til dey were no where 2 b seenz.

Bulbasaurz den felt some1 tap on hiz shoulder 'n he turned around only 2 see dah principal right behind himz, Bulbasaurz tried 2 run but he had no place 2 go. So Bulbasaurz just decided 2 stay dere.

Dah principal den grabbed Bulbasaurz 'n took him into hiz office, before he realized dat hez waz already inside o' hiz office, a place dat Bulbasaurz wished dat hez would never b.

Bulbasaurz den sat down in dah chair 'n dah principal shut dah door, he had planned a huge punishmantz 4 Bulbasaurz, but Bulbasaurz didn't know wht it waz, so he tried 2 make sure dat dah principal wouldn't notice dat Bulbasaurz waz dere. But could hez?

* * *

**AutHor'z nOtE:** Can Bulbasaurz hide from dah principal? 'n wht does dah principal plan 2 do w/ Bulbasaurz? Continew readin' 2 find out!!! 'n remember 2 leave 1 peepz, cause I eat flamez 4 breakfastz yo!


End file.
